


Payback

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Steve totals Danny's car. Danny doesn't react the way Steve expects him to.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago and never thought I'd share it, but here you go. It doesn't fall in a specific canon time except after Danny's car was blown up and before he found out Charlie is his.

The scene was complete chaos. Officers from HPD were busy directing traffic around the barrier that had been set up. Two ambulances sat at the edge of the chaos, waiting for the two critically injured people still trapped inside the stolen car resting on its roof. Steve had checked on the progress before giving his statement about the accident. Two perps leading 5-0 and HPD on a chase for over half an hour. Steve, growing impatient and tired of Danny's constant yelling about his driving, purposely used the Camaro to tap the back passenger side bumper of the suspects' car.

He hadn't expected the driver to lose control and end up completely sideways directly in front of him and Danny. He didn't mean to slam into the side of the car, causing it to flip three times before finally stopping several yards from where Steve had managed to stop the damaged Camaro. From the screams of anger and pain he could still hear, the driver was still conscious and trapped. When Steve reached them right after the accident, the female in the passenger seat was blissfully unconscious but alive.

Steve and Danny were checked out by paramedics as soon as they arrived. Scrapes, bruises, and in Danny's case, a dislocated shoulder he had bravely let Steve reset for him. He was currently standing near his car, staring at the fireless smoke rising from under what was left of the smashed hood. Steve walked up to his partner and asked, "Are you angry, Danno?"

Danny continued to stare at his totaled car for a full thirty seconds before replying, "I'm not angry at you, Steve."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Danny insisted. He faced Steve, their gazes meeting long enough for Steve to know his best friend wasn't lying. Then Danny turned his head toward the other wrecked car. "It looks like they have the driver out. I'm going to go see what I can get out of him."

He walked away, leaving Steve to stare after him. He believed that Danny wasn't mad at him, but the Jersey man was being way too calm and quiet. He hadn't even ranted at Steve yet - not about the wreck or the pain his shoulder was causing. Danny didn't even say anything when Steve reset his shoulder without any pain meds. Clearly something was bothering Danny, but he wasn't going to be sharing it with Steve anytime soon.

Chin and Kono appeared next to Steve. He ignored them and kept watching Danny until Chin asked, "So how much trouble are you in?"

Steve shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"That bad?" Kono piped up.

"He said he's not mad, but he's not ranting."

"Yep, that's bad," Kono concluded. Chin stayed silent. Steve surveyed the scene again. He had a job to do that needed to come before Danny's lack of ranting. The two teenagers 5-0 had been chasing were low-level runners for a new but quickly expanding drug smuggling operation. Steve hoped they both survived. They couldn't tell 5-0 where their boss was if they were dead. And Steve wanted to bring the entire operation down. He wanted the leader and everybody who worked for him.

Steve faced his team. "Danny is interviewing the driver. Kono, I want you to stick with the passenger. Stay with her until she wakes up. I want to know everything she knows."

Kono nodded and walked off. Steve watched her greet the rescue team extracting the girl from the car. Then he faced Chin again and said, "We need to get back to HQ and see what we can find on these two. Maybe we can get a lead on more people involved in this operation."

"What about Danny? How will he get back to HQ?"

"I'll go see if he's got anything yet. He can help us search for acquaintances," Steve answered. Chin nodded, and Steve headed toward the ambulance where the driver was. Danny was stepping down out of the ambulance when Steve reached him. He lost his balance and would've fallen if Steve didn't grab his good arm to help him. Once Danny was standing on the ground, Steve asked, "You get anything out of him yet?"

His partner shook his head. "He doesn't know anything or anyone. I thought I'd wait until the hospital takes care of him before I try again. Maybe he'll be a little more friendly when he's not hurting so bad."

"Good idea. I'm heading back to HQ with Chin to hunt down leads. You want to ride with us?"

"I'll catch a ride with HPD. I need to stick around and find out where they're taking my car," Danny pointed out.

Steve hesitated but finally nodded. No point in arguing with him about anything. Maybe some time away from Steve would let Danny deal with whatever was keeping him from acting like Danny. "All right. I'll see you back at the office."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time 5-0 had gathered information, chased a couple of good leads, and arrested four more runners, all four members of the team were ready to quit for the night. They met up around the computer table and went over what they knew and what they would do the next day. Finally Steve announced, "I think we've got a good plan. Go home. Get some rest. We'll get back to it tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I will see all of you in the morning," Chin told them before disappearing.

Kono headed toward her office. "I'm going to stop by the hospital and see if anything has changed with the girl. I'll let you know tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night," Steve replied. Danny stayed silent. After Kono was gone, Steve looked at his partner. "I'll give you a ride home. You want to come over for a couple beers?"

Danny took his time answering. "Sure. I can handle that."

The two friends shut everything off, locked doors, and went downstairs. As they neared the truck, Steve slowed so Danny was in front of him. He watched Danny open the door and pull himself up onto the seat. Steve stepped forward. His partner was staring at the still open door. It was on his right side, which was also the side his injured shoulder was on.

Steve offered a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. I got it."

"Thanks."

Shutting the door, Steve went to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. He hadn't made it to the road before he noticed Danny wincing and holding his shoulder. Steve turned toward his house and said, "You really should get that x-rayed and put in a sling."

"Like you're one to tell someone to go to the hospital, Steven."

"Hey, I went to the hospital when I dislocated my shoulder."

"That's because you didn't have a SEAL to reset it for you," Danny shot back. The smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes softened the words.

Steve grinned. "That is true. But seriously, you could have torn something. And even I will admit it has to be hurting like a bitch."

"Yes. Yes, it does. If I go to the hospital, though, they will make me take pain pills. If I take pain pills, I can't drink the beer you've so kindly offered," Danny told him, ending his short rant by staring at Steve with a blank expression.

Glad that Danny was back to himself, Steve responded, "You mean the beer we have to pick up on the way?"

Danny glanced at him. Steve waited a few seconds before he added, "You wouldn't want to run into the store for me would you?"

"Steven, I swear-" Danny started, but Steve's laughter made him stop. He glared at Steve until they reached the driveway. Steve shut off the engine, hopped out, and rounded the truck. He opened the door to find Danny's bright blue eyes staring at him.

Steve tried not to squirm. "Do you need help getting out?"

Danny shook his head, so Steve stepped back. He didn't go too far in case Danny fell out. Once his partner was safely standing, Steve led him into his house. He left Danny to turn off the alarm while he ran upstairs. In a box on the shelf in his closet, Steve found the sling he'd used to support his own injured shoulder. Back downstairs, he tossed the sling to Danny, who caught it with his good arm. "What's this?"

"Put it on. It will help with the pain and keep you from injuring it further." Danny stared at him for a full minute before putting the sling around his neck and sliding his arm into it. Steve grabbed two beers from the fridge, twisted off the lids, and handed one to Danny. Then the two men went out onto the lanai and down to their designated chairs.

They sipped their beers in silence, both looking out at the peaceful ocean. Steve mentally argued with himself over whether he should apologize to Danny for destroying his car. There was no way the Camaro wasn't totaled. Danny definitely needed a new car. Again. And Steve knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have bumped the other car. His reflexes should've been quicker so he could stop in time. He should've listened to Danny about his crazy driving.

"What are you beating yourself up for, babe?"

"I'm not," Steve denied and drank some of his beer.

Danny snorted. "Yes, you are. Is it about wrecking my car?"

Steve used his bottle to hide the blush he was sure was on his cheeks. He replied, "I really hope you're not too mad at me. I admit it was my fault this time."

There was no response, so Steve turned his head so he could see his partner. Danny was watching him but finally said, "Yes, it was your fault, Steven. No, I'm not mad at you."

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine. I will tell you that I expect you to be my personal chauffeur until I can afford a new car."

"I can do that. I'll help you pay for a new one, too," Steve offered. He still didn't think Danny was okay with him ruining the Camaro. Danny still hadn't ranted at him yet. But maybe Steve could make it up to him anyway.

Danny's smile was bordering evil as he said, "I would accept that if I actually thought it was a genuine offer."

"I can write you a check right now if you want," he defended himself.

His partner's eyebrow lifted. Steve waited for him to say something. Danny emptied the rest of his beer. "I'll hold you to that."

Steve relaxed into his chair. He could help buy a new car, and Danny wouldn't be mad anymore. He would go back to ranting about everything Steve did instead of being so damn quiet. Silence when Danny was around meant something was seriously wrong. Besides, if Steve helped Danny pick out a new car, he could find something he fit into a little more comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly two months later before Danny found a car he liked enough to buy. Steve wondered if he actually liked it or if he was tired of riding in Steve's truck. For the first few weeks, Danny had to have help getting in and out of the truck because of his shoulder. That led to more teasing than usual about the two of them being married. The first time Steve took Danny to pick up Grace, Rachel witnessed Steve helping him back into the truck. After that, either Grace was brought to him or he sent Steve alone.

A week after Danny was able to fully use his arm again, he dragged Steve to a dealership. Steve paid his part, Danny filled out the paperwork, and they left in Steve's truck and Danny's new bright yellow Camaro. They parked in their usual spots in front of the Palace. They went inside and greeted Chin and Kono, both of whom insisted on seeing the new car.

Eventually the team settled into the office and went back to tracking down leads on their latest case. Chin found two people who might have been able to give them some information. Steve told the cousins to check out one while he and Danny took the other. All four walked outside together. Steve instinctively headed for the driver's side of the Camaro until Danny called out, "Oh no, Steven! You are not driving my new car."

"Seriously, Danno?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the amused smiles on Chin and Kono's lips.

"Of course I'm serious! My first car was blown up because of you. You wrecked the second. I would like to actually enjoy this one before you damage it." Danny's facial expression was completely serious.

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it again when he caught Chin shaking his head. Reluctantly, Steve went to the passenger side of the car and slid onto the seat. Danny slid behind the wheel, started the engine, and backed out of his parking spot. When he stopped at the exit to wait for two vehicles to go past, Steve said, "Hey, Danno? Don't wreck it."

Danny glared at him before pressing down on the gas pedal. Steve laughed as the Camaro practically jumped onto the street and took off. They were only blocks away when Steve started in with, "Don't hit that van, Danny."

"I see it."

"You might want to slow down before you make this turn."

"I know how to drive, Steve."

"Could've fooled me."

"How would you know? You always have to drive."

"You're driving right now."

That comment earned Steve another glare. Danny took a visibly deep breath and asked, "Are you trying to provoke me, Steven?"

"Is it working?" Steve replied, not bothering to hide his grin.

Danny gripped the steering wheel and turned right sharply, which threw Steve away from the door. As the car straightened, his shoulder slammed back into the door. He didn't even blink, letting his body absorb the abuse without letting Danny see. His partner waited until they passed another block before asking, "Am I driving crazy enough for you?"

Steve refused to take the bait, instead saying, "Are you trying to kill me, Daniel?"

He could've sworn Danny growled. "If you say one more obnoxious remark, I'm going to throw you out of this car. And I won't slow down."

"I'm hurt, Danno. I never threatened to do that to you."

"You can handle it. You're a tough SEAL, aren't you?"

"Are you admitting that you're weaker than I am?" Steve asked in a completely serious tone. Danny glanced at him at the same time he lifted his foot from the gas pedal. The car began to slow. Steve looked out his window to see that they were pulling up to the house they hoped their guy was in.

Danny stopped the car in front of the house and shut off the engine. He turned his head toward Steve, saying, "I'm not weaker than you, Steve. I'm just not as psychotic."

He opened the door and left the car. Steve could only let out a laugh as he opened his own door. Their relationship was back to normal. Danny had a new car Steve was sure he would be driving within a week. His friend had already ranted at him several times over the last couple of months. And Danny was back to being unable to resist the bait Steve offered him. As he knocked on the front door of the house, Steve began to believe he was finally free of the punishment he expected Danny to give him for wrecking his precious but awesome car.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything settled back to normal for the 5-0 team over the next month. Well, almost everything. Danny still wouldn't let Steve drive his car, but Steve knew he was wearing his friend down. Danny just didn't get to crime scenes fast enough. Steve even blamed his slow driving for causing them to miss catching a suspect at home. That started an argument that lasted all the way back to the office.

Steve had nearly forgotten about the wreck. Danny was able to use his arm again and only complained about it occasionally. The bruises had all disappeared. Nobody even mentioned the wreck to Steve anymore. He could finally stop worrying about it and relax around Danny again. Except for annoying him about not allowing Steve to drive the new Camaro of course. That wouldn't stop until he was behind the wheel.

He learned his mistake almost exactly three months after he totaled Danny's car. The team had solved their latest case the day before, and unfortunately officially closing it required a ton of paperwork they'd been too tired to do that night. So Steve let them put it off until the next day. He didn't realize it would take them all day long to finish it.

Danny came in an hour after the others, only saying he had to do something before work. All four team members settled into their respective offices to attack the paperwork. As Steve caught sight of the stack of papers he needed to fill out, he wondered how one case, as brutal as it had been, could generate so much. He didn't even blow anything up during this case, yet it seemed to have more that needed to be justified than the three cases before it combined.

Steve started on the forms and didn't stop until Danny knocked on his door and stuck his head in. "I'm going to go grab some lunch. You want anything?"

"I can come with you, if you want."

"Nah. Kono's going with me. I think if you stop working on that now, you'll never finish it," Danny told him.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious."

Danny shrugged. "I know. You want the usual?"

"Sure." Steve watched Danny and Kono leave. Then he decided to take a break and stretch his legs. When he walked back into his office, he swore the stack of papers had grown. He glanced toward Chin's office. The lieutenant was typing away on his computer. Shaking his head, Steve went to his desk, sat down, and picked up the next form.

When Kono and Danny got back, Steve and Chin met them in the outer office. They each grabbed chairs and sat in a circle, talking while they ate. None of them mentioned the fact that they hadn't gotten a new case yet. Steve guessed the other three didn't want to jinx themselves. He secretly hoped they would get called out just so he could get away from the paperwork.

After the much needed break, the team returned to their offices and the dreaded forms. Yet again the pile on Steve's desk seemed to have grown. He sighed and jumped back into describing the actions of his team. As he justified the fifth shooting between his team and suspects, Danny appeared at his office door again. "Hey, Steve. I'm going to pick up Grace, then I’ll be back."

Steve checked his watch. The day was almost over already. He looked back at Danny. "Why don't you just take off? We can finish this mess up ourselves."

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I only have a couple more forms to fill out. Grace can work on her homework in my office," Danny said.

"How are you so close to being done already?" Steve asked. His partner just shrugged. He shook his head and added, "That's fine. I never turn down a chance to see Grace."

Danny smiled. "I might take her to get a snack, but I won't be gone too long."

Steve waved, and Danny left. Staring at the six or seven forms still waiting, Steve let out a heavy sigh. Just because he was the leader of 5-0 didn't mean he should have more paperwork than Danny or the cousins. There was no way he worked slower than his partner. Steve glanced across at Chin's office again. He was still typing. Steve picked up his pen, beginning to wonder if his team was sneaking their paperwork to him.

The arrival of Grace brightened the office. She made sure to greet all of them with hugs before settling in a chair where her dad could see her. An hour later, Danny appeared in front of Steve's desk and asked, "Would you like some help with all of that?"

Steve lifted his head. "Don't tell me you're finished."

His friend shrugged. His favorite reply when he didn't want to answer Steve's questions. Steve slid the stack of unfinished forms toward Danny. He took one, pulled up a chair, and began writing. Chin showed up next and took a form without saying anything. Steve wasn't surprised when Kono picked up the last form and settled on the couch, using her knees to support the paper.

Soon all of the paperwork on Steve's desk was finished. He stood and stretched before saying, "I need a beer. Any of you up for it? We can even go somewhere that Grace can join us."

"Well, if you're including my daughter then I have no choice," Danny responded.

"I'm in. An evening relaxing sounds great," Kono said.

Chin nodded his agreement. Steve smiled. "Okay, then. Let's get out of here."

The four filed out of Steve's office. Danny gathered Grace and her backpack while the other three shut everything down. Then they all walked out of 5-0 headquarters together. When they left the building, Steve noticed Chin and Kono fall behind. He could hear them whispering, so he ignored the warning his brain was giving him. Then he saw his truck.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, spinning to stare at his team. Four overly innocent faces stared back. He went closer, and his jaw dropped. The entire driver's side of his truck had pictures painted on it in hot pink. Near the front were two stick figures, one holding a gun and pointing it at the, slightly, shorter one. The next picture showed a stick figure behind bars and another possibly running toward him.

Steve glanced over the rest - a stick figure with a broken arm, a helicopter, two tall stick figures and one short one with long hair between them. The pictures continued on the tailgate and passenger side. Above the front tire, the final picture showed two cars. One was upside down. Steve glanced toward Danny, but his best friend was just smiling back at him.

Sure there would be more on the front somehow, Steve stepped onto the curb. On the hood in the same hot pink paint as all of the pictures were the words _Now we're even. Love, Danno_. Steve looked at the culprit. "I take it this is why you kept leaving the office today?"

Danny nodded. "I had some help, though."

"Oh, really?" Steve asked, changing his focus to the cousins.

Kono held up her hands. "I only picked up lunch so he could work on it."

Chin added, "And I only gave you a few extra forms to keep you in the office."

Grace was giggling, so Steve said, "And I bet you picked out the color."

She nodded and continued giggling. Steve turned back to the truck. All of the pictures were of memories he shared with Danny, mostly them saving each other from their own misfortunes. He faced his partner once more. "I appreciate the effort, Danno. But hot pink is not my color."

"You mean you're not going to keep it, Uncle Steve?" Grace finally spoke up.

"No, Grace, I'm not leaving it on my truck. I'm sure your dad has pictures so that I can remember it, though." She giggled again. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Thanks to you, partner, I'll have to have the entire truck repainted. That will take at least a week if the body shop isn't behind schedule. And you know what that means, Danno?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Danny replied.

Steve grinned evilly as he told him, "It means that you'll have to be my personal chauffeur until I get my truck back."

Danny groaned loudly while Chin, Kono, and Grace laughed hysterically. Steve just stood watching them, proud of himself. He had managed to turn Danny's payback for the car wreck back onto Danny. And what his best friend didn't know was that he should expect retribution from Steve. The war between the partners had begun.


End file.
